Finding You Soul Mate
by ShadowSnitch7681
Summary: In a world where the first words your soul mate says to you are tattooed on your wrist, some people are often quite surprised when their tattoo is more...interesting than others. Pairings so far and PruCan and USUK, although there will probably be more! Warning: Contains some genderbending.


**AN: Hey, guys! So I figured I'd start this new story for Hetalia! It's a PruCan, USUK, and so many more! Just a warning, there is a lot of genderbending! But I thought I'd try it out. For a bit of explanation, this story is following the headcanon that your soul mate's first words that they say to you are tattooed on your wrist. I know in some they're supposed to be when you're at a certain age or something, but I kind of tossed that out the window and made it random, it doesn't really matter to the story though! Just for the sake of timing and the plot. I'm sorry if this AN is so jumbled, it's kind of four in the morning right now, um... Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

_Oh, shit! I am so sorry._

Gillian continued to look at it, just to make sure she had read it correctly. She couldn't believe she had, she didn't _want _to believe she had. She had never expected that the first words her soul mate would say to her would be something like _that,_ let alone contain a _swear word._

Great, now the word "shit" was going to be on her left arm until she found whoever this loser was. What could she do, cover it up? As...exuberant as she could be, she knew it wouldn't do her any good in most situations. What if a child saw it!?

She also didn't want to know what the situation was in which she met her soul mate and swearing and apologizing was required.

She sighed, the stinging where the new words had appeared woke her up in the middle of the night, as she was told they would. Thankfully, she didn't wake up her roommate, Amelia could be grumpy when she wasn't well rested. Maybe she should just go back to bed and deal with this in the morning. Besides, the words didn't mean that she was going to meet her soul mate this very night, that was up for fate to decide. All it meant was that she was going to meet them sometime this year.

Although she did assume it would be soon, considering that she was only in America for this semester, then she returned to Germany to pursue her degree in international business. The words were in English, which worried her slightly. Would she have to leave her home for whoever this person was? What about finishing college, and family? She supposed that wouldn't matter when she actually met the person though, she wasn't in love yet. The whole idea of being in love unsettled her, she had never been in love before. She had had her previous flings with other people, as many people had, but none of them truly meant anything.

She couldn't help but think of her little brother, Ludwig, and how he had never bothered with dating other people. He always said that there was no reason, and no reason in, to have romantic relations (as he called them, he was awkward like that) with someone when you both knew you wouldn't stay together. She had always said he was just being a stick in the mud, but it was sweet in a way, to wait for the person you were going to be with forever. It almost made her feel guilty. His soul mate, whoever they may be, better consider themselves one lucky lady.

She sighed again, how could she possibly sleep now? With all of these anxious thoughts running through her head. And at the same time, she felt excited and couldn't help but start grinning. God, she hadn't even met this guy yet and she was already getting butterflies. But she was happy, she was going to meet her soul mate, she was going to fall in love with someone and spend the rest of her life with them. All of the issues about distance and other matters could wait, it was time to be happy.

She figured it was time to try to fall back asleep, her clock read three o'clock in the morning, and she didn't want to be exhausted tomorrow. She laid her head back down on her pillow and closed her eyes, even though she was sure that whoever her soul mate was would continue to haunt her thoughts.

* * *

_You have got to be kidding me._

When Matthew was woken up in the middle of the night with a burning on his wrist, those were not the words he had expected to see. They weren't particularly encouraging. And from the looks of it, it seemed like they were in reaction to something he had said first. Great, within the first few words he would say to his soul mate he would fuck it up. He hoped they wouldn't stay too disappointed, was there ever a case where your soul mate wound up not liking you?

He wondered who else was woken up at this ungodly hour by a burning on their wrist, he had been told that you and your soul mate receive the words at the same time. He wondered who she was, where she was, and how long into the year until they met. For some it would only take weeks, even just days, until they met their soul mate, but for others it would take nearly the entire year. Whatever language the words were in tended to give an idea of how long until you'd meet them, but that was more if you were traveling. And he only tended to go to America and Canada, so really it could take either a day or a year. He also went to France to visit his cousins from time to time, but considering the words were in English that wasn't really any help. He was in England for last semester, but there were no plans to visit his friend and previous roommate, Arthur, for the year, although Arthur was visiting him soon.

Really, it could take any amount of time. Which was fine, he was a rather patient person, it didn't matter to him whether or not it took the entire year. He thought back to his sister, Amelia, who got her mark about a month ago, and still hadn't met her soul mate. Funny, he remembered Arthur called him about a month ago and said he had gotten his as well... He quickly shook the thought from his head. That was stupid, they wouldn't get along at all! He didn't have exact dates anyway, it was probably a coincidence! Well, he supposed they'd all find out in about two weeks, he planned on introducing them then, while Arthur was visiting.

He thought back to the mark on his own arm, he supposed he should tell some people. He made a mental list, his parents were definite, as well as Amelia. There was also his cousin Francis, and Arthur. His friend Carlos, Katyusha, Ivan... And after that, not that many people. He supposed it was quality over quantity, although he should expect some teasing from a few of them.

He sighed, he knew he shouldn't worry that much. There were plenty of people he knew who's marks said strange, even slightly insulting things. A lot of people saw it as a positive thing, more humorous stories to tell their future kids. For example, his sister's said "Bloody git! Watch where you're going next time!" which she was laughing about because whoever the guy was sounded "cranky and British". But then again, there were a lot of things Matthew didn't understand about his sister.

He rubbed his temples, he should go back to bed. Worry about tattoos with strange phrases on them and whether or not your soul mate was going to hate your guts in the morning. He looked at the clock, it was nearly three. To make things worse, he had early classes tomorrow, so he should really be getting some sleep.

He laid his head back down on the pillow, sure that thoughts of meeting soul mates and girls he didn't know would continue to haunt his dreams.

* * *

**AN: Hey. :D I hope you guys liked it! And it turns out Amelia and Arthur have gotten their marks too! Hmmm, I wonder who they're soul mate's may be? ;) Anyway, thanks for reading! Expect another update sometime by the end of the week! Maybe sooner, if I'm not too busy! :) **


End file.
